Just A Glance
by evergloweyes
Summary: The wedding stopped because he was looking at her, not at the bride. Just a simple glance that changed her whole world forever when she went to confront him about it. BL. Oneshot.


It had been six hours and twenty-two minutes since the wedding had been stopped. It had been six hours and twenty-two minutes since he had stammered out some pathetic speech to Lindsey about how he couldn't marry her, simply because he wasn't in love with her. He did all this while staring at her, not meeting Lindsey's eyes even once while he told her that he was in love with someone else. Instead, he was looking over her shoulder at Brooke, the woman who had agreed to be one of Lindsey's bridesmaids.

Anyone who was not Brooke Davis would automatically assume that he had been talking about Peyton Sawyer, the blonde love of his life, the one who he had written chapters and chapters about in his first novel. Brooke Davis, however, knew that look he had given her while breaking Lindsey's heart. It was the same look he had when he was seventeen, when he was young and confused and conflicted about whom he truly loved – Brooke or Peyton.

It had been six hours and fifteen minutes since anyone had seen Lucas Scott. After Lindsey had thrown the ring back at Lucas and ran from the church sobbing hysterically, Lucas has essentially gone missing. Brooke sighed as she closed the door of her car and locked it. She was at the beach, close to the area she and Lucas had talked after formal in high school. Brooke knew somehow that Lucas would be here and more importantly, she knew that Peyton would not be here. She was probably off at TRIC or at their house, waiting for Lucas to come and confess his undying love now that he and Lindsey were over for good.

Brooke bent over and removed her high heels, the silver pair she had worn for the wedding, as she stepped out onto the sand. She had been hiding out at the boutique until she decided to finally come and find Lucas. Brooke looked down at her outfit. She had changed after the wedding into a pair of dark boot cut jeans and a plain white tank top. She laughed quietly to herself at the irony when she realized what sweatshirt she had chosen to wear over her tank. It was Lucas's grey Keith Scott Body Shop hoodie, the one she had stolen in senior year and had never given back.

As she trudged through the sand she realized she could see him in the distance. He was sitting on top of his tuxedo jacket in the sand, still in his black pants and white button up shirt, staring out at the water, much like she had done the night of formal, except this time the roles were reversed, this time he needed the friend. She noticed that his shoulders tensed as she neared him, almost as if he knew she was there.

"Brooke" he said quietly, keeping his gaze at the ocean as she sat down in the sand next to him.

"Hi Luke" she said quickly as she looked at him. He looked sad, at best. Brooding, per usual. His short hair stood up on all ends and angles, most likely from him running his fingers through it. He looked tired as well, as if he hadn't slept in days. He certainly didn't exude the presence of a man on his wedding day. The two sat in silence for a while, listening to the crashing of the waves against the shore, Brooke making tiny designs in the sand with her fingers. Eventually Brooke got up the nerve to start what she knew would be a very important conversation.

"Why were you staring at me, Luke?" Her raspy voice was barely audible over the waves hitting the shore, but he could just make out her words.

For the first time since she sat down on the beach, he turned his head towards her, truly looking at her. The bottom of her once perfectly straight chocolate brown hair has started to curl from the humidity and the salty air around them. Her makeup was the same as at the wedding, only her clothes were different and she was wearing his sweatshirt. His mind immediately flashed back to one of his first nights with Brooke Davis. When they had come back from the Blue Post and Peyton had come over, finding Brooke in nothing but his sweatshirt.

"Nice sweatshirt" he muttered.

"Luke, now's not the time to analyze my clothing choices" she spat back, slightly annoyed that he would comment on that at a time like this. "What was the look for?"

She watched as he inhaled and exhaled slowly, almost as if he was getting the courage to give her an answer. Slowly, he turned to her and took her hand in his.

"It's you." Lucas took a deep breath as he watched Brooke's expression carefully.

Back in high school he could read her and at that moment he wished he had kept in touch with her better since then because at that moment he couldn't figure out what she was thinking.

Before Brooke could respond, even before she could muster a response in her head the sky above them seemed to open up and rain starting falling in sheets. She immediately jumped up, throwing the hood over her head and pulled Lucas up with her. Together they ran to the solace of her car.

Without speaking to each other, Brooke drove until she reached her boutique in the center of town. They quickly exited the car and made a mad dash towards the door, as lightning had begun to form in the sky. Brooke fumbled with the keys, but finally managed to get the door open, turning on the lights as they both attempted to dry off.

Brooke hated the recurring rain in her relationship with Lucas. Every time it rained while she was in Tree Hill her mind would always go back to that night senior year. _"But if you need to hear why I love you I could go on all night"._ Those words had been ringing through her mind for over five years.

She snapped back to reality and watched as Lucas perched himself on one of the purple cushioned ottomans she had in the store. Lucas looked up at her from the chair and Brooke moved towards the counter. She jumped up and perched herself on it, looking directly at him. The two stayed silent for a while before Brooke spoke.

"What do you mean, it's me?" Her voice was desperate and unsure. She wanted to know what he meant, needed to know what he meant back at the beach.

"Lindsey found the letters in my closet last night - all eighty two. She called me out, telling me that if I didn't love her I shouldn't marry her. I told her I kept them to remind me of how bad a person I was back then. How much I hurt you. Then I told Lindsay that I loved her and wanted to marry her."

"But you didn't marry her, Luke. What happened between then and now?" Brooke interrupted.

"I realized before the ceremony that I kept those letters for a different reason. I kept them to hold on to you. After we broke up I felt like I let you slip away. I needed to hold on to some part of you. I couldn't marry her while I was still holding on to you, it wouldn't have been fair." Lucas finished quietly and waited for Brooke to respond.

She didn't. Instead, she sat almost frozen on top of the counter, her hands playing idly with the petals some orchids in a vase. Lucas finally got up and walked over to her, getting close enough to notice the tears streaming from her eyes.

"Brooke, please, say something, anything. I hate to see you cry like this."

"Are you still in love with me, Luke? With me? Not with Peyton or Lindsey?" With this statement her eyes finally met his and he could see the pain that he causing her.

He nodded slowly as he brushed away a few of her tears with his thumbs.

"Then show me," Lucas was stunned by her statement. But then again, this was Brooke Davis, a woman of action. She had always cared more about actions than about words. That was the reason he had lost her the first time – because he hadn't fought for her. All the words in the world wouldn't have made up for his lack of action when Brooke walked out of his bedroom door. He should have acted.

This time Lucas Scott decided to act. He moved closer to her and stepped in between her legs, his face slightly higher than eye level. He placed on hand on each of her thighs and leaned in to kiss her.

He felt home. Kissing her was so natural, so normal; it felt as if their last kiss had been a day ago, not four years. Lucas ran his tongue over Brooke's lips and she granted him entrance into her mouth. She tasted the same as she did back then. Brooke's hands hooked together behind his neck as his gripped her hips, pulling her almost off the counter and into his arms. Brooke pulled away and began to drop kisses on Lucas' neck and collarbone. She seemed to remember exactly what he liked.

Finally Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke's petite body and lifted her up, her legs immediately wrapping around his waist. She could feel him through his black trousers. While kissing a path down Brooke's neck he managed to walk backwards to the purple ottoman, dropping down and laying back, so she was straddling him. Her hands quickly made their way down his white shirt, unbuttoning it and eventually pushing it off. As soon as it was off her hands began tracing his torso. Lucas noticed how cold her hands were as they moved against his warm chest, but he also noticed that they were shaking.

Before her fingers got to the waistband of his pants, he sat up and his hands grabbed her wrists. His touch immediately stilled her previously shaking hands. Brooke's eyes met Lucas' and she could see it. He really did love her and he really wanted her. His eyes were darker than normal, clouded by lust but underneath that he was looking at her the way he had in high school. She smiled and her lips met his again.

After a few minutes both of them had stripped each other of most of their clothing. Lucas had conveniently flipped them over, his body hovering above Brooke's body, clad in only her pair of white lace panties, Brooke had already stripped him of his boxers. Lucas's hands made their way up Brooke's thigh and underneath her panties, pulling them down slowly over her tanned legs. Brooke groaned when his hand finally made contact with her center as two of his fingers entered her, thrusting in and out as his thumbs made circles around her clit.

"Lucas…wait." She breathed out in between breathy moans. Lucas slowed down and looked into her eyes.

"I need the feeling of you inside me again. Now, Luke. We'll do all of that another time." He smiled at her words and leaned down to kiss her again.

"As you wish, pretty girl." Both of his hands came up and intertwined with hers, pinning them above her head. He positioned himself at her entrance and thrust in quickly. His eyes closed as the feelings of being inside of her again returned. She was so warm and tight and he missed it. Brooke's hips rocked towards him, fueling his need to thrust in and out of her at a fast paced. She met his every thrust as he whispered into her ear about how amazing it felt to be inside of her again, to be one with her again, and eventually they reached their peaks together.

Lucas pulled out of her and moved to her side, laying down next to her and meeting her eyes. Her chest was still heaving, her face a light shade of pink and her hair was fanned out around her. He pulled her to him, her face snuggling into his shoulder. "Did I show you that I love you?" He asked.

"You more than showed me." She replied, her fingers tracing the angles of his toned arms. "I've missed you, Luke. I never stopped loving you."

"Well it's good for you that you'll never have to miss me again."

Soon after they fell asleep together on the purple couch in the middle of Brooke's store. The store that was the creation of her hurt and love for Lucas Scott. As they lay together that night and fell asleep they were both overcome with the feeling that for once, everything would be okay and that nothing would ever tear them apart again.


End file.
